That's Impossible!
by Do-You-Want-To-Build-An-Olaf
Summary: So, my first fanfic for Doctor Who. Ten and Eleven meet each other. But, as Eleven believes, this could be fatal. Seeing his-self, while being himself. Its just impossible! But just as Ten is about to leave, the second Tardis disappears. Who knows where? Well, the Doctors would like to know...


**Right, this is like my first ever fanfiction for Doctor who, and I've probably failed at writing it so far. I'm not used to writing for Doctor Who, once I get more comfy in this, it'll get better. I promise! **

**And this isn't my first account on Fanfiction, I do have another account. But for a different, sort of, fandom really. **

**I hope you enjoy, though its not that good!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- No, No, That's Impossible.**

_Bang._

'What was that? That bang?' Thought the doctor. A, well, a quite young gentleman, which was false as he was the oldest man to walk the earth. He wore his signature fez and red bowtie, along with a brown suit. His eyes were full of knowledge yet, still, they looked quite playful and adventurous. Like they just adored heading for adventure, and he knew, where he went, adventure would follow. Or a near death experience will happen, either one, he was ready for.

_Bang, Bang._

"Yes!" He spoke outloud, spinning to try and find his companion before realising she was stood right next to him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" A young brunette girl responded, her brown eyes drowned with confusion.

"The bang!" The Doctor said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which bang?" She still looked confused, she had heard anything, not a thing. Maybe she wasn't paying much attention, she was still considering why the Tardis was bigger on the inside than out the outside. Her thoughts and mind might of been focused too much on that to actually hear this so called bang.

_Bang!_

"That bang, Clara! Do you hear it?" The Doctor seemed excited, 'This is it,' he thought, 'Adventure!' Clara nodded slowly, her mouth slightly open as her tongue licked her teeth, looking in thought.

"I heard it that time, Doctor. What is it?" She asked, staring around the Tardis. "Wait, we're in space! How can there be a bang coming from outside?"

"Well, it could be anything! Another space ship, or even, just a small space rock." He responded, walking slowly towards the Tardis door. "We just have to find out, don't you agree?"

"Doctor! You can't open the door, there's no oxygen in space!" Clara spoke quite quickly, running to be alongside him. Where she felt safe; alongside him. Although, now that she thought about it, it wasn't really the safest place to be.

"Clara, the Tardis will create, well, an oxygen bubble. It'll be safe." He reassured her, smiling as he opened the door. The smile on his face fell slightly, "No.. Impossible." He whispered. Clara just stared to the sight before her before mumbling:

"Everything is possible."

For there, right in front of them was the exact same blue box that they were in. But, it wasn't the blue box they were in, it was a different one. The other Tardis looked slightly different though, it looked younger. If a Tardis could look younger, that was. It had less scratches in the woodwork.

"But this.." The Doctor's jaw hung agape, even more so now, as the other Tardis door slowly opened. "This.. is..."

"Impossible" Came two voices, but the second voice wasn't Clara's. Oh no, the second voice came from the other blue box.

"Your me." The doctor pointed out, looking as though he had seen a ghost as right in front of him, in a long brown jacket was the Doctor, the younger version of the Doctor. But, how? "But you can't be me, I'm me."

"He's you?" Clara asked, her voice showing her disbelief.

"He's a younger version of me. The tenth version of me. See, I'm the eleventh recantation and he is what I looked like before hand. But, he just can't be here. I'm here. That means he's gone, he's regenerated into me." The Doctor rubbed his head, groaning. "How is this possible?!"

"Since you are me, and I am you, I can't really help. We think the same. Although, I don't really see why you have a fez.." Came the Tenth Doctor's voice. Eleven just stared.

"Maybe a worm hole? Or maybe, I don't know." He sighed, walking back to the control panel, messing his hair up as he thought frantically. 'Well, it is nice to see me again. I missed me.' He thought, glancing over to Ten. 'And I was the looker, look at me!' He laughed in his mind. 'But he can't be here. It has to be a wormhole.' Without a care, he continued to walk around the control panel, thinking and thinking. Not like it did any help. Clara and Ten watching from the entrance.

"So, how is this possible?" She asked the other Doctor, staring back at him.

"I don't know. But, quite frankly, I'm afraid it might create a paradox.." He sighed. They stood in silence after that, Clara wandering off to see Eleven, and if he was alright. All that thinking could never do someone okay. The Tenth doctor sighed, all he had to do was jump back onto his Tardis and vanish, pretending it never happened, forget about it. Yes.

"I'll be taking my leave then!" Ten said, like anyone was listening. He turned in his trainers but instead of seeing his Tardis, he saw nothing but the open space. "What?" He asked himself. "Er.. We have a problem!" That grabbed Eleven and Clara's attention, they both hurried towards the entrance. The Eleventh Doctor holding onto Clara so that she wouldn't fall, not like she would, he just wanted her to be safe.

"Where is it?" Clara asked.

"Vanished, gone.." Ten answered, "Looks like I'll have to stay for a while."

"No, No, No!" The Eleventh Doctor shook his head. "You can't stay, its impossible! Pretty impossible. Your me, and I'm me. This cannot be."


End file.
